


So, About Those Flying Lessons...

by connoissuer_of_sorts



Series: The Prophecy Boys Bond [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Non Epilogue Compliant, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoissuer_of_sorts/pseuds/connoissuer_of_sorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neville asks Harry for flying lessons, he finds what he's been searching for all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, About Those Flying Lessons...

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write more on their relationship and I may write on Ron and Draco's relationship as well as Ginny and Luna, if y'all want. Oh, and no one who died int the battle died, so Fred, Snape, Remus, Tonks, etc. are alive.

On a lonely Sunday afternoon as the residents of Privet Drive allowed their inner walls to crumble, you could always find Harry Potter sitting on the floor by his bed, tracing a pitch black tattoo that circled his wrist. When he was especially lonely, he would recite the words like a mantra, “Wherever you are, wherever you are.” The mark was the sign of his soulmate, a part of a phrase. When he found his other half, his tattoo would turn gold, as he had seen happen to his cousin Dudley nearly a year ago. Practically everyone he knew had found their mate, even Colin Creevy had for Merlin’s sake! Harry just wanted to be loved unconditionally, was that too much to ask? 

Those Sundays would also find young Neville Longbottom trimming a peculiar plant in the gardens of the manor he shared with his beloved Gran, reciting the words “I’ll always find you.” They were the words of his soul mark; the proof he had someone who would love him forever. He had been waiting since he was five years old to find this person. By this point he was becoming impatient, nearly everyone had their mates, even Draco Malfoy had found solace in being Ron Weasley’s mate. Why couldn’t he find a nice guy or girl to settle down with? To spoil rotten like the true Gryffindor sap he was. He just wanted unconditional love, that’s all. 

‘Yay, another year of suffering as I try fruitlessly to find my soul mate. Why couldn’t it have been Ginny, or Ron or Hermione?’ Hell, he’d have been okay with having Draco as his mate, just as long he didn’t have to suffer the torture of not knowing if his mate was even out there, even able to be found. Sighing, Harry pulled a jacket over his slim frame and lugged his trunk down the stairs to the front door of the Burrow, taking in the scent of bacon, eggs, and toast wafting from the kitchen. 

“Morning Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley.”

Harry greeted with a false smile, hoping to mask the deep feeling of dread and anguish he held for the upcoming year. All the Hogwarts students were retaking their previous year which had been disturbed by, you know, the almost rise of an insane dictator who called himself Voldemort; Just a normal year at Hogwarts. What with the chaos, rebuilding and mourning, stand in Headmistress McGonagall had decided to wait a year on everyone’s studies. Harry was glad for it, he was beyond exhausted and in need of a simple time with easy routines, not the constant fear of death and the deaths of those closest to him. 

Harry had been living in the Burrow during the entire year, only leaving when Charlie insisted he go and get drinks with him, Bill, Draco, Ron and a few of his work friends from the reservation in Romania. The night was fun, but Harry just wasn’t one for neither partying nor excessive drinking, so he mainly sat back and laughed at the others idiocy and antics which nearly got them kicked out of the bar. He did a truck load of reading, as he had a new found interest in plants, no doubt spurred on by the garden work he’d done at the Dursley’s. It was the one tolerable chore that he actually quite enjoyed. He also had taken to reading about wandmaking; enjoying the idea of making something to control magic with and deciding he could make a decent career out of the profession. 

Over the year off, Neville had become quite taken with the idea of flying. He hadn’t gone near a broom since first year but he had always liked the idea of flight. He’d even considered asking Harry or Ginny for lessons. For some reason, what with all his thinking, Neville’s thoughts began to center around the dark haired, lightning scarred wizard. He wasn’t sure why, but he was determined to really get to know the raven haired wonder this upcoming school year. He was so selfless and utterly intriguing that Neville wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed just how attractive Harry Potter was before this time off. 

~~On the Train~~

“Mind if I slip in? Ron and Draco were getting a little carried away and Luna and Ginny seemed to be in a row, so I thought I’d join you.”

Harry explained as he slipped into the compartment Neville had occupied. He was still blushing furiously as he sat down, reaching for his iPod Hermione had charmed to work on the train and in the castle. Neville didn’t reply seeing as Harry had already taken up residence across from him. Soon enough Neville found himself trying to block out Harry’s blaring music that he could hear clearly through earbuds Harry had put in. He also noticed several bracelets on Harry’s arms with things like “Bring Me the Horizon” or “Pierce the Veil” written on them. He figured they were muggle bands that Harry was currently interested in. 

“So, your bracelets, are they for muggle bands or something?”

Neville asked as Harry took out his earbuds and wrapped them around his iPod. Harry nodded, smiling fondly at the rubber bracelets that littered his arms. Besides reading, Harry had acquired a growing interest in muggle bands. He would listen for hours on end, just staring unseeingly at a fixed point, trying to decipher the lyrics. It helped to keep the flashbacks and nightmares at bay. 

“I was wondering if maybe I could, if you have time of course, get flying lessons from you.”

Neville inquired, wanting desperately to talk to Harry. They’d never been close in their past years at Hogwarts, but with everyone else mated, maybe Harry would be open to a friendship. 

“I wouldn’t mind at all. When’s the last time you got on a broom?”

Harry asked, beaming at the thought of having someone to spend time with. Neville nearly shivered at the scratchy roughness of Harry’s voice. It was damn sexy and Neville had to fight back a groan. He wasn’t going to make this awkward within the first hour. 

“First Year. I was terrified to go near one up until about the end of second year, but by then I had pretty much lost interest, but now I want to try.”

Neville replied looking down to his lap. He was embarrassed by the fact that he’d been so scared. He’d always hated just how easily frightened he was. Harry laid a hand on top of his own, smiling reassuringly. Suddenly, a bright white light engulfed the pair as their hands lingered. There was strong pulling between the two as their magic and souls intertwined, creating an everlasting bond. As the light faded, Harry and Neville glanced down simultaneously at their conjoined hands, smiling wide as they took in their now gold marks. 

“Who would’ve thought? I bet this has something to do with the prophecy…”

Harry murmured, letting his thought trail off as he gently squeezed Neville’s hand. 

“So, about those flying lessons…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more on Ron and Draco or Ginny and Luna. Also who should I put Hermione with? Who would be really unexpected. I know it's short but I am going to write more. They will, however, be stand alone one shots. Thanks for reading,  
> `Lucien


End file.
